wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Master Apothecary Faranell
Master Apothecary Faranell is a level 50 quest giver located in the Apothecarium in the Forsaken's Undercity. He is affiliated with the Royal Apothecary Society. He starts the following quests: * * * (Dungeon) * (Dungeon) Description In life, Faranell was an alchemist of great renown and spent the better part of his days studying amongst the learned wizards of Dalaran. He enjoyed nothing more than experimenting with concoctions of every sort, always looking to create a serum for this, an antidote for that. After he died from the plague and rose as one of the Forsaken, his limitless curiosity was twisted by depthless sadism. Now Faranell uses his skills in service to Queen Sylvanas as a member of the Royal Apothecary Society by crafting alchemical monstrosities and designing newer, more devastating plagues and toxins. The first Royal Apothecary member, this human was a wizard taken by the Scourge at Dalaran. A personal friend of Jaina Proudmoore, he watched as she failed to protect her people from her former lover. He hates the humans and the Alliance almost as much as he hates the Scourge for taking his life. The Lich King paid him little interest as he never showed much promise with necromancy, which left his will free enough to be rescued by Sylvanas. Despite his inability to create death magic, he is a valuable asset as his skill at crafting potions is unparalleled. He leads the Research & Development branch of the Society and urges the wizards and sorcerers under him to develop their death magic so that the forsaken will have the might to go against the Scourge some day. He adores his Lady and daily his heart aches more and more for her, but love is not for the undead, only sorrow and loss. He looks like most of the undead in the Society, as his body is covered in sores and rotting flesh. He is permanently stooped from some crushed vertebrae he suffered in the fall of Dalaran. He looks no one in the eye except for his queen, whom he gazes upon adoringly. The figure is hunched over, clutching a withered staff for support as if his body is too feeble to remain standing without assistance. Dressed in a dark cloth robe, the figure is emaciated and pale, with skin stretched tightly across his bony frame. He is surrounded by an almost sickeningly sweet odor, apparently emanating from several pouches of herbs and reagents located on the chest of his robe. Two wands dangle from his belt, clinking against each other as he moves. Master Apothecary Faranell is an expert alchemist who prefers to avoid direct combat, but is resigned to it as a means of periodically acquiring new test subjects for his experiments. Faranell always prefers to incapacitate enemies with spells rather than kill them outright, in order to maximize their usefulness as “volunteers.” His first actions in combat are to cast greater invisibility — or another, more appropriate defensive spell — on himself and then move to a location with an easy escape route. He then attempts to hamper his enemies with stinking cloud and cripple and uses mana burn to disrupt enemy spellcasters. As a last resort, Faranell uses his wand of frost nova to finish off wounded enemies, not hesitating to include himself in the blast radius due to his immunity to cold. See List of Undercity NPCs. Category:Forsaken quest givers Category:Royal Apothecary Society Category:City:Undercity